Four Kings
by jammaxx33
Summary: Karakura's underworld is ruled by 4 people known as the 4 kings. After Ichigo's mother is killed by the King of hearts, 7 years later he starts finding more and more clues about the man and sets off on his path of revenge...and yes...falling in love. Rated M for language. AU new version of Happy Endings
1. Chapter 1

_Crimson dripped down the steel blade that sat only a few feet away from me. It was in the hands of a man with absolutely no emotions. He stared at me with the same smile on his face, but his eyes were so far away. It was if I could see right through them. The chilly air of the night was nipping at my skin along with the cold rain that came hard on the ground. Terror poured into me as he took a step forward. _

"_Tell me child. Do you know why it rains?" His voice was cold and smooth. "Whenever one of his children dies, god cry's. The rain is his tears coming down on us. But why should he be sad? His children are coming to join him. So why should he cry?"_

_Once he saw I wasn't going to answer, he chuckled and put the blade of the sword to my chin, lifting my gaze._

"_See you again soon, boy."_

_He sheathed his sword, and turned to walk away. At that moment, something fell out of his coat pocket. My gaze wandered to it, but tore off it quickly when I realized what was just mere feet away from me. I stared in horror at the lifeless form that was once my mother. Her eyes stared back at me as if to say it was my fault…_

…_and it was. _

_I felt like crying, but all my tears had dried up. My eyes wandered back to the item that fell out of the murderers pocket. I reached down for it. _

_It was a card._

'_King of hearts' _

XXXX

The police came soon after, finding my mothers corps and me curled up in a ball in the back of an ally covered in blood. 'What a great way to spend a birthday' I snickered. My vision started to get blurry. I brought my hand up to touch my cheek and felt the sticky wetness of tears. "what the hell am I crying for?" I started laughing and punched the wall, putting a nice hole in it. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I sat there and cried for the first time in a while until my door swung open.

"Ya okay?"

There in the doorway stood my twin brother Shiro. He was around 5'9'' looking just like me except I had orange hair and light brown eyes and he was albino, having white hair and gold irises that swam in black. He also had a weird habit of always sucking on a lollipop, so his tongue was always a different color. Blue raspberry was his favorite right now so his tongue was usually blue. Not to mention he always disappears and goes somewhere without telling me.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and swung my feet over the edge of my bed. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Shiro came and sat beside me, putting his hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"Well fer one, you're cryin' so that definitely means something.

"…Today's our birthday."

"for most people that should be a good thing, Ichi." He chuckled.

I brought my knees to my chest again and leaned into him. "Yeah well you know why is isn't."

"Yeah but I also know that even though shes not here, she would still want you to be happy. "

I let out a sigh " I know but…"

"Which is why were gonna go out tonight." He got up and headed for the door, almost making me fall flat on my face.

"What! No! I ca~…"

"Don' wanna here it. Its our twenty-first birthday and the guys wanted to take us out drinking."

"Shi. C'mon…" He walked out the door with a big grin on his face after saying 'Renji's pickin us up at 8'

I was about ready to strangle my brother. After all it was his fault I was sitting in Renji's car on our way to a bar. Renji was one of my best friends. He's a little bit taller than me with a messy top of long red hair, which is up in a ponytail. He looks like a badass guy with all the tattoos he has but that's not the case. He's a pain in the ass at times but he's always got my back.

At least there will be other people I know that works at the bar. The guy that owns the place is mine and Shiro's adoptive father. After the incident with my mother, my father had committed suicide, leaving me and Shiro alone. The guy that adopted us is named Kisuke. He was my fathers best friend and I thought of him like an uncle. After high school Shiro and I managed to save up enough money for an apartment. Believe me I loved it a Kisukes but the guy can be kind of crazy.

We were about halfway there when Renji finally spoke. "The guys are meetin us there."

"Yeah whos there?" My brother asked.

"Shuuhei, Shinji, my buddy Grimmjow that I wanted you guys to meet, and Byakuya."

"Wow, Byakuya. That's a miracle." I snickered under my breathe. Even so I saw Renji give me the death glare through the rear-view mirror.

When we got there, Shiro practically carried me into the building. The best thing about the place was that it was also a diner with the best food ever. We all reached a booth and the first thing I noticed was the tuff of blue hair that stood out above all others.

"Hey Ichigo! Shiro! Happy Birthday!" Shinji the hyperactive blonde said to us as he jumped and clung to me.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sorry." He finally let go and moved over to let me sit down. I looked around and saw that Byakuya wasn't here but Shiro spoke up before me.

"Oi, Renji. Weres you're boy-toy." He laughed out.

"Shut the fuck up, Snow ball. He'll be here soon. He had to take Rukia to do god knows what."

Shiro slid in next to me and Shinji and Renji sat with Shuuhei and the blue haired guy.

"Oh yeah. Ichi, Shiro this is Grimmjow. He's been good friends with me since high school, I just never introduced you."

Grimmjow put on a grin that could put my brothers to shame, making me blush. "Nice to meet 'cha"

He was freakin perfect. He had chiseled features and perfect cheekbones. His eyes were a deep color of cyan. He wore a black button up shirt with the first three button undone, showing off parts of his chest. Wow, I sound like a chick.

"Orangys Ichigo and Snowball is Shirosaki." Renji pointed out. The grin on Grimmjows face came back again before laughing.

"Happy birthday snowball and strawberry…"

…Yup….Im gonna hate this guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**A/N Okay. I've always really sucked at writing long chapters but I'm going to attempt to make them a lot longer. On with the fic.**

**Chapter 2: Return.**

"C'mon Ichi. You haven't _hic _drank anything _hic _all night." A drunk and wobbly Shinji said to the orangette next to him.

It had been about three hours since they first arrived and Ichigo hasn't had one thing to drink, unlike his twin who was passed out on his shoulder. Shiro had drank to his hearts content, the whole time trying to get his stingy brother to loosen up and get something. But of course his brother sat there with the same scowl on his face, staring at the glass of water he had in his hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shiro finally decided to give up and challenged Renji to a drinking competition. _Idiots_. He thought.

After both of them had a nice long visit with the bathroom, they decided that it wasn't such a good idea to drink so much so fast. When they came back, Shiro passed out on Ichigo, and Renji passed out on Byakuya who had decided to show up after the two hour mark.

Shinji was now laughing and hiccupping while he talked to a bored looking Shuuhei about god knows what. Ichigo felt bad for the black haired male because he knew better than anyone that if Shinji finds something to talk about, he will babble on and on about it until he finds a different topic. Then that topic becomes another topic and so on.

Throughout the night, Ichigo and Grimmjow became fast friends, mostly because he was the only one there that didn't get drunk off his ass within the first hour. Byakuya didn't but he hardly talks so you can see how that is. Anyway, Ichigo learned that he was 26 and was currently working as novelist for Espada Publishing.

They talked for about ten more minutes until Shiro started to groan and roll around. Byakuya was the first to get up, asking Shuuhei to drive Renji's car home. After saying their goodbyes, Shinji caught a ride with Byakuya, leaving Ichigo and his brother with Grimmjow. He offered to give them a ride home since Renji was pretty much dead.

The blue haired man stood up and stretched, then went to grab my brother. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sorry about this."

Shiro cracked his eyes open and moaned something about how he 'kicked Renji's ass'. He attempted to get up, only to fail miserably and fall back down, landing right on top of the berry.

The orangette landed with and _'ompf'_ and rolled his eyes at the now laughing Grimmjow. He shoved his brother off of him and Grimmjow helped him up, then picked Shiro and slung him over his shoulder. If Shiro wasn't completely out of it, he would most likely bring his foot down a _lot_ harder than gentle and hit the blue haired man right in a very _unpleasant _spot. _'Thank god for that'_ Ichigo thought.

"Alright then…" Grimmjow said, heading for the door, with Ichigo on his heels.

When they were next to Grimm's car, he shoved, no, threw Shiro in the backseat. Ichigo sat up front, practically seeping in to the seats. _'Damn, this is comfy. And it smells just like him in here; cigarettes and mint…wait. Why do I know that?' _He snapped out of his trance when Grimmjow got in the car and slammed the door shut. He started the engine and the whole car filled with waves of drums and electric guitar, scaring the shit out of Ichigo in the process.

Grimmjow turned the music down, putting the car in reverse and slinging his arm around the back of Ichigo's seat and backed out of the parking spot.

"Where do you live?" The older man asked.

After telling Grimmjow where he lived, the drive was pretty quite. The only noise that was in the car was the blaring music and the grunts coming from Shiro.

Hold it together, birds of a feather.

Nothing but lies and crooked wings.

I have the answer, spreading the cancer.

You are the faith inside me.

No, don't

Leave me to die here.

Help me survive here.

Alone, don't remember, remember.

Surprisingly, Ichigo liked a lot of the songs that came on during the drive. Normally he listened to all that slow, sappy crap, (No offence to people that like that) so he was surprised that he liked these.

When they pulled into Ichigo's apartment building, Grimmjow helped a now awake Shiro out of the car.

"I could have just got him." The male said to Grimmjow who was pretty much dragging Shiro across the ground.

" 's fine. I got him."

"I'm no' a freakin sac of potatoes. Ya know." The paler twin said as he leaned on the bluenette, his face still red from the alcohol.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to his apartment. When they entered, Grimmjow was surprised to see how clean the place was. _'Heh. Guess the berry does his chores.' _

Shiro gained his balance (mostly) and wobbled off to the bedroom. Grimmjow snorted when the male stubbed his toe on the door and sung some colorful words. Once the paler twin was hidden behind the bedroom door, he turned to the berry beside him. He laughed internally at the look Ichigo had on his face that said 'what a fucking idiot' painted all over it.

"You know he's gonna be a pain in the ass in the morning, Right?"

The other 'tsked' "Ya well if he pisses me off to much I'm gonna take the pain killers and shove 'um up his ass."

The bluenette let out a loud howl of laughter, surprising the one beside him. Once he calmed down he spoke, "Anyway, what's your number? Figured we could hang out sometime. Not to mention it would get you away from your brother."

"Ya if that's possible. No matter where I go he always follows me." Ichigo said, taking out his cell phone from his back pocket.

After exchanging numbers, Grimmjow left. His phone rang the minute he left Ichigo's apartment. He looked at the caller ID before answering.

"What the hell ya want Nel?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off. We've got a big problem."

The smirk fell off his face at the next piece of information.

'_He's back'_

**XxX**

**Yup, so I failed with the longer chapter thing…oh well. Who do you think it is?**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Okay, this is not a story update. I just wanted to say that it might take a while for me to get the next chap up 'cause I'm on a little vacation for a while. I finally got a hold of a computer but I haven't finished the chapter yet. So I'm sorry. Also if you have any suggestions for the story I would appreciate it. I've kind of got major writers block.**

**Thanks :3 **


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

**A/N: Well I'm still gonna try for the longer chapter things. I got two friends in the hospital so I can's really sleep right now so I figured I would work on this so… on with the fic…**

**Chapter 3: Truth**

The noise from the huge crowd of people, shuffling and flustered, echoed through the huge building. Papers were being tossed and re-organized then put neatly back into a filing cabinet or shipped off somewhere else. A busty, green haired women emerged from behind huge glass doors, making everybody stop their actions and look. She started to walk down the path laid out between all of the desks and flustered workers. Once she got to the end, she stopped right in front of a sleeping brunette.

"Starkk! Wake the hell up! We have big problems!" She said while shaking the snoozing man. He groaned and attempted to fall back asleep but she kept shaking him and screamed about random shit.

"Shut up. You're too loud." The man whined while lifting his head off the back of his chair. "Did you call Grimmjow?" He asked while wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes but…," She stopped and shuffled through some papers until she got to one in particular and slammed in on the desk right next to Starkk's feet.

She put her hands on her hips and started her rant. "Look at this! He's freaking one week past his deadline! He does know this is a business, right?"

Starkk stood up and picked up the paper the girl nearly slammed on his foot. "Calm down Nel. You know Grimm is always the last one to get his manuscript in." He said while walking for the door. "Besides we have more important things to talk about." The brunette stopped and suddenly turned serious. " You told him about Aizen, right?"

**XxxX**

Footsteps echoed throughout the long hallway that seemed to go on forever. The man that ran down them tirelessly was terrified. He had to reach his destination. His hands trembled at the thought of what was fallowing close behind him.

**Run.**

That's what his instincts told him but he couldn't abandon all of the other people that didn't even know of the situation. 'I need to find the captain.' The thought kept running through his mind like a broken record. He came to the end of the hallway and clutched his sword tighter when he had to run down another one.

The eyes that were gazing in his direction was almost demonic. He could feel the others presence lurking around him no matter how much he ran.

The eyes that were gazing at him were narrowed into slits. His hair was silver and he was having an enjoyable time playing a game of cat and mouse. His new prey that was running feverishly down the long hallway. He loved giving his target that last glimmer of hope before he took it away with a swing of his blade. It gave him the best feeling in the world…the feeling of being in control.

The man ahead of him was almost to his destination. ' It's almost time' he thought. He took a step forward that sent him running at an almost un-human speed, and within the blink of an eye, he was staring into the eyes of his terrified target.

His hand shot out and gripped the others neck and squeezed. The other let out a terrified shriek with the last of his breath before the life drained from his face. A fox-like grin came on to the others face. He brought his face to the dying mans ear, "Lights out" And with that he shot his blade forward and pierced the others chest.

The sound of a body falling limply to the floor echoed throughout the long white hallways. Crimson seeped out of the lifeless forms chest, bringing pleasure to the man that stood before him. His grin widened before he broke out into a spine chilling laugh.

…

"Gin." A cold and smooth voice spoke. The silver haired man stopped laughing and turned to face a man with blue-grey eyes with brown hair that was slicked back while a stray strand of it fell across his face. A kind smile was painted on his face.

He walk toward the other until he stood right before him. "What do you think you were doing?" The brunette said in a calm manner that send chills up the others form. Gin could not answer. "Your orders were simply to find out were the king was hiding. I do not remember telling you to cause a commotion unless, I am wrong?" He lifted the others chin with his index finger. "Tell me Gin was I wrong?" The others eyes widened (which was very rare) before he hit the ground. An un-human force pinned him on his knees at the others feet. "Well what is your answer?"

…

"I apologize. You were not wrong, Lord Aizen." Gin managed to spit out before the force put him on his forearms. He began to cough and hack while the force finally let him breathe.

Aizen's mischievous smirk was back on his face as he watched his subordinate slowly rise to his feet.

" I pray that you got the information that you were sent to get." He said when Gin was back to his normal state.

…

"_Yes…Lord Aizen." _

_**XxxxX**_

It has been two days since Grimmjow got that call from Nel, and it scared the shit out of him. If Aizen really was back, then that means that Karakura will be in total chaos. It will be an all out war for power. 'Shit.' He thought to himself.

He was currently walking around the streets of Karakura. Ever since he got that call, he has been worried about what's going to happen. 'I hope we have enough time to get ready before he makes his move.' Grimmjow thought as he walked by a small café. He stopped and looked in the window before smiling to himself. 'Well look who it is." Grimm thought before entering the café. He strode over to a table were a certain orangette was sitting. He sat at the other side of the table and the orangette looked up.

"What's up berry?" He said as he picked up a menu and flipped it open. Grimmjow skimmed through it and looked up when he didn't get an answer. He was met with Ichigo's signature scowl.

"Don't call me that." Grimmjow's smirk widened as he decided to tease the kid a little bit more.

"Call you what, Strawberry?" Ichigo just rolled his eyes before speaking.

"You know I hate when people call me that. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Was just walkin' around and saw ya so I figured that I'd say hi." Grimmjow skimmed the menu once more before he called the waitress over and ordered a black coffee.

Grimmjow and Ichigo talked for a while and drank their coffee when Grimmjow felt something that made him feel like something bad was going to happen. He looked out the window through the corner of his eye and saw something that made his stomach turn.

A man stood across the road in an alley. He was short and had big green eyes and black hair. Greenish tear marks ran down his face. He had an emotionless expression. He wore a mask that sat on half of his head and an all white uniform that covered most of his pale skin.

'_That outfit. It's…'_

An within a blink of an eye, the man was gone. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he dropped his cup of coffee before he lunged forward and pushed Ichigo to the ground.

All of the windows to the café shattered in unison. People all around the two were panicking and screaming.

Grimmjow got up and quickly pulled Ichigo to his feet.

"Grimmjow! What the hell is going on?" Ichigo said as Grimmjow ran and dragged him by his wrist. They entered the kitchen and ran to the fire escape. All of the cooks looked as panicked as everyone else in the café. A crash was heard in the other room and Grimmjow ducked right as a gun was fired. He and Ichigo were crouched behind one of the counters.

"Grimm. What's go~" Ichigo tried to say before a hand covered his mouth.

More gunshots were heard and screams echoed. Ichigo saw one of the waitresses hit the floor before Grimmjow pulled a pistol out of his pants and made sure it was loaded.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo whispered with a terrified look on his face.

Several more gunshots were heard and all of the screams stopped. The sound of footsteps kept getting closer to the two. Ichigo sat terrified and Grimmjow put his hand on his mouth again. The pistol that sat in his other hand was tucked closely to his body.

The kitchen doors swung open revealing a pink haired man in a white outfit and another man that was wearing the same outfit but he had a mask on his chin.

Grimmjow and Ichigo couldn't see them from there position which only sent more terror up Ichigo's spine.

"Come on out Sexta. We know your in here." The pink haired one said while taking a step forward.

He kept getting closer and closer to the counter they were hiding behind. Grimmjow reached in his pocket and hit the 6th button on his cell phone before setting it next to Ichigo and standing up.

Grimmjow got a good look at the lifeless forms that laid on the floors around them then looked at the pink haired man in front of him.

"Szayel Aporro Granz and Yammi. What a fucking surprise." He hissed out.

Ichigo sat and listened to them. He glanced down at the cell phone that sat beside him and read the name that was listed on the screen. 'Starkk.' Ichigo swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and tried to stay as quiet as possible.

"Is Aizen already making his move?" Grimmjow snarled in disgust as he said the mans name.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the mention of that name. He knew the name and didn't remember how. As he tried to remember how he knew that name, a splitting pain came to his head. He clutched his head in his hands and images came to his mind. Images of his dead mother, and images of his father. His father. His father was standing in front of two little girls and a boy. The boy had his arms rapped around the younger girls that were crying. A man stood in front of his father with a sword in his hand.

The images came in and out of his mind and tears flooded his eyes as his head started to pound.

The girls. He knew them. They were his little sisters. He had sisters. And his father. His father didn't commit suicide. He was killed. Just like his mother. Anger flared through his being as he remembered the name of the man that killed his family.

_Aizen._

The minute he remembered the mans name, his head felt like it was splitting in two and he let out a loud cry of pain. Ichigo clutched his left eye as it started to black out. A voice came into his head that sounded a lot like his brother.

'_**King. Let me take care of this.' **_That's all he heard before he completely blacked out.

**XxxX**

Grimmjow froze in horror when he heard Ichigo scream. He was about to go get Ichigo when Szayel pointed the gun at his head.

"Guess we missed one Yammi. Why don't you go play with it." Grimmjows eyes widened and he was about to lunge forward when he saw Ichigo stand up out of the corner of his eye.

Ichigo's back was to the three men and Grimmjow could automatically tell something was not right.

Yammi started smiling. "There it is." He unsheathed a sword that was at his belt.

'Fuck. Im gonna have to use _that_.' Gimmjow thought as he was preparing for something that would probably scare the shit out of Ichigo. He closed his eyes only to re-open them when he heard Ichigo let out a chuckle that made his skin crawl. Grimmjow looked back and froze when he saw Ichigo turn around.

He had a huge grin on his face. Traces of tears were on his face but what was the most creepy thing was that Ichigo's eyes were both gold irises on black.

'like his brother' Grimmjow thought.

Ichigo was still laughing when Yammi started. "What the fuck you laughing at, bug?" Ichigo's smirk grew even wider and something was beginning to form in his hand. Grimmjow tried to get a good look at it but couldn't when Ichigo disappeared and repapered in the blink of a eye in front of Yammi. The black thing in his hand came down before anyone could react.

Blood went everywhere and Yammi screamed and clutched his now missing arm. He backed away from the demon in front of him, but Ichigo was faster. He cut the bigger man down with what Grimmjow figured out was a black sword with a chain on the end.

Crimson stained everything around Ichigo and Yammi. When the orangette turned around, fear struck the two men.

Blood covered Ichigo's face and he brought his blade up to his face. His tongue snaked out and liked the red liquid off of it.

"W-What in the world are you?" Szayel asked while pointing his gun at the orange haired man.

Grimmjow new the answer to that question…

….Anything but Ichigo.

**XxxX**

Starkk was wondering what the hell was going on as he listened to the phone call he got from Grimmjow.

**Well wa' cha think. Please review. And YAY! LONGER CHAPTER.**


End file.
